


and then the phone will ring.

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry if this offends you, and they need a answering machine message, idk why I keep doing these things, my brain took over and I kidnapped your characters again, niall and anne move into their new flat, plz send help, tricia this is for you bby gurl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear friends,Anne and Niall,move into their own flat.</p>
<p>And they are in need of an answering machine message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then the phone will ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. 
> 
> These ideas just keep popping into my head and this is the only medium I can use to show it to tricia fully.
> 
> I know absolutely nothing about answering machines, we don't have them where I'm from. Lol
> 
> But I don't think that matters..
> 
> Enjoy?

"Was that the last one?" Anne huffed, resting her hands on her hips.

Niall placed the empty cardboard in his hands next to the bin. It can be disposed of later. "Yep!" He replied, cheerily, popping the 'p'.

Right now, Niall really felt like a nap. In his new bed, in his new flat, with his new wife.

But, unfortunately, his lovely wife was a worker bee and she was nowhere near done.

"Wait!" Anne exclaimed, "We still need to do the answering machine message!"

A groan was about to escape out of Niall's mouth, but when he saw a ecstatic Anne sprint to the living room,how could he do anything but grin?

He followed her happily, knowing if Louis saw him now the words 'lovesick puppy had his man card stolen' would be muttered.

 

;

 

A couple hours later,Harry calls. 

" "Hi! You've reached Mr. and Mrs. Horan - God,that feels great to say. Anne's surname is legally Horan now. Gosh. 

Oh yeah,this thing's still recording! 

We're not available right now,because we're probably doing unholy things in our brand new apartment." 

"Niall! What the hell?! Are you recording the message?! Everytime somebody calls they're gonna think we're having se-" "

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again short as hell but I don't think you mind tricia


End file.
